This Night: A NagiRei Valentine's Day
by TheBestVariety
Summary: With only the two having been a couple for a few months now, Valentine's Day has arrived. Rei's never recognized the holiday before (and honestly never enjoyed the concept to begin with) but he's determined to make his first celebration with Nagisa as perfect as he's calculated it to be.


**CHAPTER ONE: All In Preparation**

"You're thinking too hard." Makoto's heeded voice could be heard from behind Rei, whose eyes continuously shifted in seemingly all directions across the aisle both he and the Makoto faced. Rei's gaze traveled upwards and downwards to glance at all of the potential goods on each shelf that were available to purchase, but nothing his sight came into contact with amused him let alone convinced him would even remotely satisfy who the potential item was for. No, nothing so far was acceptable and he had already spent more than two hours out on the streets of Port Town from the time he and Makoto headed out along with Haruka in tow. Store after store, the search continued on since.

Of course, Haruka was still in their company. He was simply in another one of the neighboring aisles. "Rei, relax. It's the thought that counts." Although he had as much time as he desired to spare at his own extent, Makoto had been steadily growing impatient at Rei's predicament as time passed. "You know that Nagisa would like anything you'd get him."

"He's not picky," interrupted another voice. Haruka approached both Makoto and Rei from their left in the aisle. His comment had reintroduced himself into the conversation at hand. Rei already knew this. He was well aware of Nagisa's undeniable adoration and thankfulness he'd receive regardless of whatever romantic gesture he'd make. However, this day was a holiday. As meaningless and unimportant he used to view this holiday to be, Rei considered this Valentine's Day to be particularly special because it would be the first real celebration of it where he'd have someone he called his own to spend it with rather than to spend another year of not allowing it any consideration. He and Nagisa's relationship had only been official for three months now and yet Rei found himself obliged to partake in this outward devotion.

"No." Rei objected after a distinct grunt of dissatisfaction made itself known from the man's throat. "It has to be perfect." Haruka's eyes shifted over to rest on Makoto, who's own acknowledged the other's attention with a sideways glance. "Well? What'll you get him? Do you at least know what you're looking for?" Haruka murmured in question. Rei simply responded with a horizontal shake of his head in negativity. A decent amount of occupying schoolwork along with two tests he had to prepare himself for classes had him so busy throughout the week that he hadn't had much proper time to consider what to buy as Nagisa's gift or even go shopping beforehand for anything notable. He was stressed and his two friends could clearly see that.

"I'm seeing him later on this afternoon. I don't want him to come to my house without something there for him." The sheer worry of the possible scenario outcome was enough to make Rei noticeably frown which mirrored onto Makoto's reacted expression. Perhaps Rei was overanalyzing this. Maybe anything he'd get would do. It'd be alright if he ju- "hey." Both Rei's and Makoto's views shifted from their place to face Haruka at the casual outburst. Haruka's right arm raised itself from its place upon his side and his index finger pointed outward to an item on the shelf ahead of where he stood. "Would that work?" He asked. The immediate attention of all three of them directed their full awareness toward the exposed item in question. There was a pause among them. It was merely a suggestion of Haruka's good nature and Rei would be the one to ultimately break the silence. How had he not seen that beforehand? Rei turned his head to reveal his opinion to Makoto and Haruka, which firstly greeted them with an approving smile and a single nod of his head. "He'll love it. Thank you." With that answer, Makoto exhaled a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Wait! But-… Hey, you're still coming, right? …Nagisa?" Rei could feel his heart beat within his chest. So much so, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Nagisa couldn't cancel on him. It would ruin everything Rei had prepared for the both of them that night. "It's Valentine's Day… It can't wait until tomorrow?"<p>

The sound of Nagisa's own concerned voice echoed off of the receiver of Rei's cell phone. _"Rei-chan, don't sound so sad." _He pleaded. _"I'm sorry. I'll try to come. You know I want to! But, I don't want to leave my mom alone when she's sick.. It's kind of bad.." _Rei knew that he shouldn't be acting so selfish, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see Nagisa badly enough to consider setting aside his mother's ill condition although that was impossible and worse off, was an irrational thought. "Nagisa…"

"_Dad won't be home until late tonight. He can't leave work early. By the time he gets home it'll be too late for me to visit you for what? An hour? It just isn't fair."_ Rei could hear the discontent in Nagisa's tone that matched his own. The megane's lowly gaze trailed upward from the fixation he held on his own two feet below him over to the gift he had purchased earlier with the help of Haruka and Makoto that was wrapped nicely in gift paper and placed upon his nightstand beside him. The only occupying sound he could hear in his room was that of Nagisa's rhythmic breathing from the other line. "Well…" It wasn't a bad idea to suggest.

"How about you come over and spend the night here at my house? My parents won't mind. I know they won't. They like you." Rei wanted to be sure that he presented himself to be as convincing as he could. "We can just be together here and in the morning I'll walk you home so you can be back with your mother."

An audible gasp made Rei's eyelids flutter. _"Really, Rei-chan?"_ The excitement he heard come from Nagisa made the man sincerely smile at that joy. _"That sounds great! I'm sure I can do that! Let me just tell my mom and I'll pack my things. I'll leave as soon as my dad comes home!"_

"That's fine. Take your time." He sure was relieved to hear that Nagisa would certainly arrive. The night was almost lost. _"I'll text you when I'm on my way over there. I'll see you soon! Bye, Rei-ch-!"_

"Wait." Rei protested aloud. His interruption of Nagisa's short lived farewell kept the other on the line in anticipating silence. _"Hm?"_

"I, ah…" A pause.

"…It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"…_Okay. Bye!" _Nagisa was the one to hang up first and end his and Rei's conversation. As overjoyed as he was now, Rei was too disappointed in himself. He was close to saying those three words he's been meaning to utter, but each and every single time he makes an attempt to tell Nagisa, it's a failure. It was arguable whether or not he should even confess so soon in their relationship, but Rei felt as though it was needed to be said at some point to his boyfriend because it was true. Even so, there was no rush.

Rei plopped his cell phone onto the sheet of the bed beside himself. He was ready, unlike Nagisa would be at the moment. His room was clean and his plans were prepared. He'd only need to inform his parents of Nagisa's arrival. After that, all he'd have to do after that was wait.

* * *

><p>As Nagisa had indirectly promised, he texted Rei when he left his own home and was on the way to the Ryugazaki household that waited for his arrival. It was fifteen minutes to ten when the doorbell had rung once. Rei opened the door momentarily afterward. He was close to the front door in the first place since he had been in the kitchen at the time to get himself a glass of water. His parents were most likely still awake in their bedroom, but they announced that they were headed to bed sometime earlier. Rei didn't want Nagisa to cause for either his mother or father to emerge from their room and bother with the trouble to open the door themselves for their guest if the doorbell had rung again before he answered.<p>

"Nagisa!" Rei greeted Nagisa with his own unique voice, while Nagisa returned a hello to Rei with his own trademark grin. Of course, Nagisa didn't wait to be welcomed in. He's been to Rei's house more times than he could count if he was asked and Nagisa was comfortable enough to waltz in on his own accord by now. The blond stepped in through the doorway and passed Rei only to hear the sound of the door both close and lock behind him.

"Mom kept telling me that it was too late to leave, but I didn't want to stay whether she was right or not." Nagisa informed. He turned himself all the way around from where he was directed in order to be face to face with Rei who had his back rested against the front door and both of his arms crossed over his chest. "Really?" Rei asked. "Well, it could've been dangerous. Now that I think about it, you should've stayed home." There was a curve of a smile on his lips.

"No!" Nagisa exclaimed. His volume nearly had Rei flinch. "Shh! Not so loud!"

Nagisa pursed his lips. "I wanted to come! I told you that! Now, I'm here." Those lips thinned into a line and then lifted into a broader smile than what Rei had expressed a moment ago before he had the frown he did now. Nagisa stepped towards Rei and closed the distance between the both of them with barely five inches of personal space to spare. Rei's head was lowered as he stared down into the vibrant colored pupils that came into contact with his from below.

"Rei-chan…" Nagisa cooed his name. He raised himself effortlessly upon the tips of his toes to reach Rei's lips above him and kissed them with a tenderness that Rei couldn't get enough of. So much so, that even this simplicity was enough to make his heart race rapidly enough to cause concern. Rei managed to kiss back although the kiss was so brief that his own returned gesture was barely able to be counted as effort. When Nagisa pulled away, the both of them opened their eyes. Nagisa's expression remained the same as he tilted his head genuinely. "I wanted to see you."

All Rei managed to convey was a smile that had a drowning amount of embarrassment be seen across his entire face. "Come on!" Nagisa leaned forward and extended his right arm and hand outward to take Rei's adjacent limb into a coaxing hold. He pulled Rei along as he spoke and lead the way to the room that waited for their presence. "Let's go to your room. You won't believe what Makoto got as Haruka's gift this Valentine's Day! He won't be expecting it! I bet he won't even be able to guess what it is!"

The topic had Nagisa talk on and on, all of which happily reminded Rei of what he had purchased earlier on this very same day for Nagisa that waited for his boyfriend on his nightstand in the bedroom they headed for.


End file.
